


This was for Fungi

by TurkeySeasonings



Series: We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, F in chat, Gen, Open ended, Pet War, Respawning, Temporary Character Death, forest fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkeySeasonings/pseuds/TurkeySeasonings
Summary: Wilbur exiled Fundy from L'Manberg for killing, and kidnapping Sapnap's pets.He didn't get the chance to explain what happened to Fungi.They appeared out of nowhere.He fought. Why was there a point in fighting?Wilbur disowned him...Would he get to see Fungi again..?(Fundy centric)
Relationships: Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: We Didn't Start The Fire (MCYT Angst) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929565
Kudos: 84





	This was for Fungi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ri_bca_ge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ri_bca_ge/gifts).



> woooo lets go on the road to get Dream SMP animals on the character list!
> 
> bit hard to type as my cat is now laying on me
> 
> Originally did an animatic on flipnote on my ds 0.0

“Fundy you are exiled from L’Manberg.” Wilbur glared down at the fox boy, who froze at his voice. “You have until sundown tomorrow.” He turned slightly, now facing into the van preparing to walk inside.

“Wait, Wil-Wilbur please!” Fundy raced forward to the van, his arm reaching out for the president and ears curled down. “I can explain.” Wilbur’s stance was faltering.

“Go now.” You could hear him crumbling. “I don’t want to see you again!” Wilbur entered the hto dog van. Fundy left the L’Manberg walls, running through the spruce forest. Past the giant box that protected spawn. Past the boundaries of Dream SMP.

He stopped in a taiga biome. Snow covered the ground for miles and miles, with trees covering up and absorbing the warmth of the sun. Foxes ran and chirped, some sleeping and eating berries. Fundy too, decided to pick berries and eat them, he definitely forgot about bringing food or any armor.

“Hey I remember you guys.” Fundy knelt down to cup one of the foxes’ heads’ in his hand.  
He paused, thinking of the reason he was exiled, filled with guilt. The blue sky was darkening, the ground getting darker and darker.

Fundy looked up into the sky through the trees, and back down to the fox who had begun licking his hand. “You look a lot like Fungi… I’ll call you Spore.”

============  
There was a raging fire throughout the forest. It lit up the dark, foxes were running about, Trying to get away from what might’ve been their death. Scrambling upwards, Fundy raced to pick up Spores and get away. This wasn’t any ordinary forest fire. The flames were a greenish blue.

Fundy, having Spore gathered up in his arms, ran. He kept stumbling as he ran due to the unexpected pain in his left shoulder. He could hear them close by, yelling things to coordinate each other.

Looking back to see how far they were, he could only see the light after him. He didn’t see the tree root. He didn’t see the moss covered pit. Curling himself around Spore, and trying to angle himself forward, his back hit the ground.

Spore lept out of his temporary savior's as they tripped, and ran up and out the pit to get further away from the unusual fire.

When Fundy came back to consciousness, the fire was even closer. The root he tripped on was nearly on fire. Spore was long gone by then, and Fundy didn’t blame him.

Looking at his minor cuts, his ears picked up a very angry voice very close by, and he dipped back into the pit.

“OH FUNDYY!~ WHERE ARE YOUUU?” Sapnap. Fundy shivered, remembering how he forced Niki to ‘pet’ Skechers. Then when they kidnapped both Dream and his pets.

Curled up and scared at the bottom of the pit, he saw the fire burn brighter, and a shadow appear over the other side.

Curling up even closer to himself, he hid his face in his tail.  
You don’t come back from death in his world. If you did, he would still have Fungi.

He saw a smiling white mask.

Fundy closed his eyes.  
Sapnap rasied his sword.  
Sapnap’s sword became stained with berry-looking juice.

“I win.”

The sun rose once more, signifying the next morning.  
He looked out of the window from the top of the bunk beds.  
He saw black walls, with yellow lining the top.

He was h̸̨̛̬̳͙̹̲͓͑̋̆́̇͘͠õ̸̻̻̠͓̑̍̉̃̕͘m̸̧͈͔̮̺͇͖̬͕̲̠͍̦̿̎͋̈́̚e̸̦̰͙̟̠̩̗̫͌̎̐̂̈́̈́. He wasn’t h̴̭̩̅͐͊̔o̶̻̟͊̑̉͝m̵̻̻̠̟̗̂̌͝͠ͅe̸̳͇̝̳͗̐̍͌͝͠.  
And he was s̶̨̡̧̛̛͍̬̦̥̻̩̟̳͔̭͈̭̭̰̮̳̜̤̮̓͛͛̓́̑̂̈́̐̎̕̚͝͝͝ͅą̴̡̜͕̱͇̲͈̦̯̣̜͍͓̟̠̜̬̜͈͇̪̞̥̓̒͑͂̆̿͛̎͆̄́̊̏̀̄̽̏̊̕͘͠f̸̢̧͍̥̟͓̯̞̞̟̘̘̠͚̏̎̏͐̎͋́͂̿̄̀̉̍̔̋̍̾̆̓͠͠͝͠͠ͅe̵̡̺͕̩̥̰̱̻̗̦̬̼̰̥̙̊̈͆̄͌̐͊̐̐̚͝͝ͅͅ. He wasn’t š̵̫̺̘͉ạ̴̪̫͓̠̒̓͝f̸͍̲͍̮͊e̸̛̹͕̻̲̔̈́́.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say that this is proofread. I feel awake (its almost 9:30pm) and if i'm not actually awake, then it was proofread by google docs broken dictionary. typing the world "a" is wrong.
> 
> not to mention i have until Oct 19th to post 11 more stories because im too lazy to remake the drafts to give myself longer
> 
> what's this o.o  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1F0vR82GZHTBSLdiHchmrjeNebqDGuzKgsABBSlkXskM/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> aka some random stuff idk


End file.
